2 brothers- 4 identities, 5 military secrets
by Shadowstreaker27
Summary: 6 years ago, a horrible accident changed the life of two brothers. They were each given a medallion that held special abilities. Now follow Rick and Jack as they hunt down their parents' killer, can they do this while the fate of the world rests in their hands? But can they also keep their past a secret from the autobots or will they be forced to reveal a deadly truth...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**6 Years Ago, Location: An abandoned road...**

James, Rachel and their two sons who were only 6 were all coming back from a meeting at the headquarters, the meeting involved their sons' future. It was nighttime.

They had taken an abandoned road.

Then all of the sudden two Semi-truck headlights blinded James's vision, they were on full beam. The Semi came at their car at a high speed and rammed into the whole car. James's car flipped in mid air and landed upside down.

The two boys in there started crying. James and Rachel quickly got out of the car and got their sons out of the car as well and calmed them down. The two boys were covered in numerous cuts and bruises, but James and Rachel needed to be taken to the emergency room ASAP.

They both were lying on the ground while their sons where hunched over them.

Then James took two medallions out of his pocket and spoke and in a pained voice," Listen, I want you two to each take a medallion and take this phone." " Run as far away you can from here and call Bruce." " Just remember, your mother and I love you both very much and we want you to know that no matter what happens we-"

James was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching. " Run!" He and Rachel whispered.

The two boys stealthily moved out of view.

"Still as persistent as always, aren't you James?" "And you, Rachel, or should I say Emerald Dragon." " Specializes in tech and codebreaking. I have heard there is not a security system that you can't break through, is that true?" " Well from now and till later you won't be able to crack another code in your life again."

And with that said, Silas fired 3 bullets straight into Rachel's heart and then did the same with James. Silas's men then walked over to the dead bodies and looked for two medallions. Then suddenly one of them spoke up and said, " Sir, it's not here."

" What!" Silas yelled. " Search the car, search every inch and the perimeter, we cannnot afford to lose the medalllions."

The two boys who were hiding behind a tree saw the whole thing. One of them whispered, " No...," both of them had a pure look of rage and hatred in their eyes. Then after staring at the sight before them one second longer, they both ran off into the dark night.

**10 Years Later. Jasper, Nevada...**

Jack's cell phone rang at midnight, "Hello?" Jack said, as he put the phone on speaker.

" Oh, hello." Rick said as he entered the room.

" Hey Jay and Rick!" " Remember me, Bruce?"

"Listen Bruce, we told you were not in that line of business anymore." Jack replied back.

" I know Jay but if yo-"

Jack cut him off and said more pressingly this time, "We _quit_ to keep our family sa-"

This time Bruce cut him off and replied in a dead serious tone "It's about Silas."

" Silas? You mean..." Rick trailed off as his hand fingered the medallion that hung around his neck. It had taken both of them a while to get over it, but the feeling of rage and hatred was still there. The fire had not yet died down, and it never would until they got their revenge.t was too painful to relieve that memory again.

" The very same," Bruce replied.

" Fine, set up a place to meet tonight." Rick unwillngly replied back.

" Ok, got it, I'll text the location to you."

" Oh and kids?"

"Yeah?" Rick and Jack asked simultaneously.

" Stay safe," Bruce replied in a sympathetic tone.

" Always am," They both halfheartedly replied. Then they hung up.

_" We're coming to get you Silas. " " You will regret what you had done 6 years ago."_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so I know that in this chapter I really didn't explain any of the characters but in the next chapter, and a few chapters after that you will soon get to know the characters a little better. I will try to update once a week or even more, depending on how busy I am. ****This story will start off in Darkness Rising and go from there.** Also, please review my other story " My Unexpected Fate." 

**Reviews for this story and my other one are greatly appreciated and Suggestions are also very welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper, Nevada 29 November 2009, Location: KO Burger...**

" Yeesh, Jack. " " Still flipping burgers? When are you ever going to stop?" " Oh wait, that's right, never." Rick said mockingly, answering his own question.

" Yeah, well at least I am doing something to help Aunt June pay the bills." Jack replied back, matching Rick's tone.

" Are you saying that I am not persuasive?" Rick asked in a mock offended tone.

" I'm not saying that, I'm just saying-" Jack was cut off by an alert sound coming from Rick's phone."

" Yep, that's Bruce," Rick said as he checked the text in his phone. " He told us to meet at Lake Truax, tonight at 12:00.

Just as they both exited the fastfood venue. Jack's phone rang. " Hey Aunt June." he said, " I just got off. No I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggest I should never cut a rug. Unless i'm installing carpet." Rick laughed at that, Jack punched him playfully on the shoulder, then turned back to the phone," Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper." Just then he caught sight of Arcee in her motorcycle form. " I love you." he said dreamily. " Uh, yeah I love you too mom. Gotta run." he finished hurriedly. " Hello beautiful." he said, " Where have you been all my life?"'" In your garage." Rick replied annoyingly. But Jack ignored him. He ran his hand over the seat," Nice." He mounted the motorcycle, " It may take a few KO paychecks but I'm gonna own a ride like you someday." Rick was just about to comment on Jack's choice of words and who he was talking to, but Sierra beat him to it and asked," Are you, talking to your motorcycle?" her friend snickered." "Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well, to you I am. Jack stuttered, he tried again, " How's things Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" " Come on smooth operator, wrap it up." Arcee said to herself, seeing the vehicons she had managed to avoid earlier inching towards them. None of the humans noticed this, except for Rick. " Crud." He said to himself. He tried to signal Jack that the needed to leave ASAP, but his attempts were useless. " If my brother wasn't too busy flirting here, he'd notice the real danger were in." He thought. Just then Sierra questioned, " You know my name?" " We're in homeroom together." Jack reasoned. " I'm Jack. Jack Darby." Just then the two vehicons' engines revved loudly. " Scrap." Arcee deadpanned. The cars sped forward, Sierra and her friend squealed and ran away. Rick jumed on the motorcycle. Arcee popped a wheelie and sped away. " Whoa!" Jack screamed. Arcee squeezed through a small gap between the vehicons. The two turned around and pursued her, Jack and Rick. She braked and they bumped into each other. When they pulled apart, she sped ahead of them into an alley.

One of the Vehicons reported to Starcream, " Commander Starscream, target sighted, accompanied by two human youths." " Destroy them both!" Starcream commanded.

Arcee pulled a U-turn and let Jack and Rick off. The bike turns to them, "What are you?" Jack asks. "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt both of you down." Before any of them could answer, Arcee speeds away. Jack runs in the opposite direction, Rick follows him, shaking his head. Arcee turned around and drove off just as the other Vehicons were coming up. In her rearview mirror, she saw one of them pull into the alleyway Jack and Rick went down. " Scrap!" She cursed as she pulled another U-turn and jumped over the second vehicon.

Jack and Rick were running through the alley and they heard a car engine coming close. " I don't even know her!" he yelled at the Decepticon. " Gotta think of something, fast!" Rick thought. " Wait, I got it!" He pulled out a bomb. It looked like a silver dollar to the naked eye, but Rick knew better, he had invented this himself. He thew it at the con and it stuck to the insigna. Just then Aree pulled up by them matching their pace."Hop on!" She yelled. Jack and Rick jump on. They speed out of the alleyway and onto the freeway, the other vehicons were not far behind them. The vehicons pull out guns/blasters and start shooting at the suddenly swerves, missing another shot. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asks the bike. "There's no us kid, and their no guys." Rick glances behind them and sees both of the cons still maintaining pursuit. Suddenly, a yellow muscle car with black racing strips speeds into the freeway and rams into one car, blocking the other car. "Friends of yours?" Jack asks, "Family." Arcee replies back. Rick watches as the muscle car attempts to keep the other cars from passing him but one manages to get through and knock the muscle car into the barriers on the freeway. Jack and Rick finally look ahead and finally notice the construction signs blocking the road since it isn't finished being built. Jack screams as Arcee jumps the barriers. She lands on a slightly sloped ground and finally comes to a stop when they reach the road underneath the and Rick get off, and that's when they see a kid, no older than 12 standing there, watching them. "Wow…" He mumbles. "You have no idea." Jack says after he catches his breath. The two vehicons from earlier reach the road. They stop 100 ft. away before transforming into giant purple, robots, standing about 20 ft. tall.

Rick hears a sound behind them and turns around, and sees that the motorcycle had transformed into a blue robot about 15 ft. tall. "This ends here cons." They move out of her way as she starts running towards the other robots. "What are they?" The kid asks. "Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around." Jack says, obviously nervous and terrified.

Jack stands beside Rick. "This is for Cliff." Arcee says in between as she repeatedly punches one of the cons. The two Vehicons manage to hit Arcee and she was blown away from the hit. She landed face down on the pavement. The muscle car finally appears and transforms into a yellow robot around 18 ft. tall with black strips. He attacks the cons, but when he steps back he ends up crushing Raf's toy car.

He turns to them, **'Sorry.'** Rick stares at him, _'Wait, I understand him,' _he asks himself. "No problem, really." Raf says. Rick looks at the kid incredously and wonders," He understands him too?" Then they hear a crunching noise, all of them look over and see the muscle car laying face down, with the cons standing over him, aiming a gun/blaster at his head.

"Leave him alone!" Raf suddenly yells. Jack looks at him like he's crazy. The con that Rick stuck the bomb on starts walking towards them. " Showtime" Rick says just as Jack reaches down and says, " Bad call." All three of them start running to the pipe. They run over to it and scramble inside. The Vehicon bends down to reach them, then Rick discreetly puts his hand in his pocket and presses a button, BOOM! The con is blown backward by the impact, but it is also torn apart. Jack looks at his brother like he's crazy. They run a few steps and then Bumbleebee appears. **'Go home."** He says in beeps.

"Thank you." Raf says. **'Your welcome.'** Bumblebee says before disappearing. " What did we just see? " Raf inquires. " No idea and I don't want to find out," Jack says as they begin their way home. Then they exit out of the other side of the pipe.

Just then after they leave, Bulkhead arrives. " What took you?" Arcee asks.

" Traffic." Bulkhead replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then suddenly Arcee speaks up and inquires, " I wonder what caused that con's weapon to backfire? Come to think of it, I saw something flash on his chest."

" Who knows?" Bulkhead replies. " It's con tech."

**Later...**

Rick, Jack and Raf parted their ways after they got out of the pipe. Then Jack finally bursts, " What were you thinking? We can't let the bots find out who were are. " Then suddenly Rick says " Crud." " What happened?" Jack asks. " I accidently left my gear in your room." " What!" Jack yells, " If Aunt June sees this she'll freak!" ...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's note: I know, I used some phrases from my other story. There will also be a few time lapses in this story as well, 'cause I can't keep this story up for 65 chapters. Anyways, in my next chapter you will get to know how Rick looks like, and what he and Jack are doing to cover up their real identity.**

** As always, please review and suggestions are most welcome. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Time Lapse- Jasper, Nevada December 2009...**

" C'mon Jack, you don't want to be late for school!" Rick said in a singsong voice.

Rick was dressed in neon red-orange Nikes, black jeans, a red silky shirt and a custom white leather jacket to complete the ensemble. While Jack was dressed in his usual blue jeans, and gray-white long-sleeved shirt.

"If I be late then you're going to be late with me," Jack replied in an even tone. As the duo left the house and as each got on their motorcycle.

**Time Lapse (after-school)- Jasper, Nevada afternoon/evening...**

"Okay, so based on the info that Bruce gave us Silas is in this area and he is staying low." Rick clarified.

"Right." Jack said.

"So we will have to carry out this mission as low and as fast as we can." "We get in, kill Silas and a few other _roadblocks_ then we get out." " They won't even know what hit them." "Stealth and Evasion." Rick finished.

"But when are we going to do it?" Jack asked. " I mean, if the 'bots find out then..." Jack trailed off.

"I know." Rick said. "That's why we're going to have to do in the middle of the night."

"But that's when Silas has maximum security at his base." Jack remarked.

"We have no other choice." Rick replied back.

"I guess." Jack sighed, still uncertain about this.

**Evening-Jasper, Nevada **

**Location: Autobot Outpost Omega-1...**

Jack was constantly pacing back and forth at the human rec-area, he was talking to someone on his bluetooth. By his actions you could tell that he was frustrated. Rick on the other hand was also talking to someone on his bluetooth, but he was on his Mac. By the looks of it, he looked like he wanted to smash his laptop on the ground, and Rick never lost his cool, unless something had gone bad, really bad.

" What do you mean he's not there!" Rick exploded. " I checked it myself! He was there 10 minutes ago!" Rick yelled incredulously.

" He can't just disappear in 10 minutes! It's like he just vanished or disenegrated!" Jack yelled in a whispered tone.

"Well he did, and by the looks of it, there might be a possibility that he might have just gone somewhere else." Bruce replied back.

" But in 10 minutes! It's like saying you can fly from here to California in-" Rick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Arcee came up and inquired, "Are you ok Jack, you look a little out of shape?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Jack replied back, with frustration completely gone, but now with nervousness in his tone.

"What he means is that he's stressed." Rick said as he rolled his eyes and looked up from his laptop.

" Ok, if you say so." Arcee replied back, with uncertainty in her tone. And was that a bit of mistrust Rick sensed in her voice? " Nah," he thought. " Arcee wouldn't be having second thoughts about us, would she?" " Hmm, but just to be on the safe side we're going to have to keep an eye on her." He thought. He turned back to his laptop and then Bruce said to him on his bluetooth, " Rick, look we checked everything. Heck, we went there to investigate ourselves! We found nobody and nothing." "It's like he's gone underground."

Rick froze. "Wait, what did you say?" He asked.

"That he's gone underground?" Bruce answered, wondering if the kid might be on to something.

"That's it!" Rick yelled. His yelling almost caused Jack to drop his phone and startled young Raf. Rick started to type furiously on his laptop, his fingers became a blur as they danced over the keys. After a minute he looked up from his laptop and right at Jack and said, " Found him!"

"Where?" Jack inquired.

"Right here, in Jasper." Rick replied back, beaming.

"But, I thought you said-"

"Butts are for sitting." Rick replied back, now with a smile. But it vanished, just as quickly as it had come. " See for yourself." He said. Jack came over and looked.

" H-How? That's-" Jack stuttered, but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Impossible? Bro, you've lived with me under the same roof ever since we were born. We are the same blood! Nobody and I mean nobody knows me better than you." Rick answered.

"Okay look," Rick explained in a low voice. " A while ago, Bruce mentioned that it was like Silas had gone underground. So that got me thinking." "You know how our house has an underground HQ/Lab underneath the basement that our parents created?" Rick inquired.

Jack nodded his head.

"So, well when I was testing the cloaking system for our life-signals, they disappeared exactly the moment we entered the elevator." Rick stated.

"Wait, so you're saying that Silas has a hidden underground bunker?" Jack inquired.

"Exactly! And the moment he entered his elevator-"

"-His life-signal got cloaked." Jack finished for him.

"Well, that's MECH for all of us. He's still underground, and I'm willing to bet that he has tight security up above his bunker." Rick responded.

"Then it's settled, we will go out there in the middle of the night. By that time I'm sure he'll surface, and then we'll make our move..."

But unbeknownst to Jack and Rick that while they were planning, Arcee stood off to the side at a safe distance and had heard everything, every single word of theirs. Tonight when they make their move, she was going to make hers, and find out what was really going on, and did June know anything about this?

It would soon become a checkmate...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, will Jack and Rick get caught or will they remain hidden? I'm sorry I wasn't able to update the last couple of weeks because I just had so much on my hands. A concert, tests to make-up 'cause I was sick for a few days...and yeah. Anyways, reviews make my day! :)**


End file.
